Abstract The Developmental Genetics (DG) Training Program at New York University joins faculty from the Department of Biology and the School of Medicine (SoM). The goal of the DG Program is to produce trainees who are skilled, rigorous and imaginative scientists in the field of developmental genetics. Developmental genetics has become one of the most successful and exciting disciplines in biology. Due to the extensive conservation of the molecular mechanisms that control development, discoveries in different model organisms produce a synergistic expansion of knowledge that often has direct relevance for human health. A long-term goal of this program is to seed an interactive environment in which fundamental research in developmental genetics leads to increased understanding of the molecular mechanisms that are affected by disease. The Program currently consists of a group of 39 faculty members who are using cutting-edge biochemical, imaging, genetic, genomics and computational approaches to study embryonic development in a variety of organisms (mouse, Drosophila, C. elegans, zebrafish, Xenopus, Ciona, Arabidopsis, yeast and bacteria). This program receives strong support from NYUSoM and the NYU Biology Department, which provide state of the art facilities and recruit first-rate faculty at all levels. Aggressive recruitment efforts by the open graduate programs at the Sackler School of Graduate studies at NYUSoM and the Department of Biology at NYU have attracted high-caliber graduate students including many underrepresented minority students. 26 students graduated from the program during the last funding period and most are pursuing careers in science and medicine. Many of our previous graduates now hold faculty positions at top institutions. The program currently has 32 students, four of whom are supported by this training grant. Training in the Developmental Genetics program includes (a) rigorous research training in the laboratories of DG faculty members, (b) a modular course that integrates lectures, laboratory sessions and paper discussions to explore concepts and methods in developmental systems, (c) broad education in the principles of biochemistry, genetics and cell biology, (d) opportunities for extended training in neuroscience and computational biology, (e) active participation in the Developmental Genetics seminar series and research presentations, (f) a bi-annual Developmental Genetics Student Symposium, (g) thorough training in the responsible conduct of research, (h) a three-tiered mentoring system consisting of a first-year faculty mentor, research advisor and thesis committee. The combination of strong programmatic leadership and guidance, a well-crafted training program with proven results spanning more than 20 years, productive and committed preceptors, talented and diverse trainees, and an outstanding scientific environment with key expertise in all areas of developmental genetics justifies this request by the Developmental Genetics Training Program for funds to continue supporting four pre-doctoral trainees.